The Legend of Zelda: Silver Wings
by Enhasa
Summary: This is the Sequel of Catalyst of the Dark. 200 years pass after the events of the the Catalyst and now a new Heroine is born. Her name? Janus. Janus unexpectedly meets Link, the Hero reborn. They travel together on a journey through temples to defeat a great evil. Not only that, but they have to travel through time to do so!
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The hooves of a horse galloped through the plains of Hyrule Field. A dark-hooded figure rode on this dark brown horse. His pants were heavy. His face couldn't be seen from underneath the figure's dark hood. The person looked back, watching, as if he were being chased with his life on the line. With one hand on the reigns, this person's hand held a small baby, draped in brown sheets. Surprisingly, the child was calm and didn't cry. It slept soundly. Looking to the side, another steed caught up with the dark brown horse. It was a male in green clothing. The hooded figure looked to the child in his hand and rode silently for awhile before looking back to the swordsman in green. The wind caught up and blew the hood off of the cloaked one. He was revealed to be a female with white hair and emerald eyes. She took the child in her hands and shoved into the male in green's arms.

"Take Vassil! Please make sure he gets somewhere safe!" she spoke out. "Link... Its up to you to save him. I... I can't let Dark do this alone."

The green one, known as Link, looked to the female in shock and anger.

"Adina! Don't be stupid! This child needs both his parents!" Link stated.

"Please understand what I must do." Adina stopped her horse and and turned it around. "Take Vassil far away from here!" she spoke out, giving the horse a "hya" and it began to gallop in the opposite direction.

"Adina!" Link shouted out.

Link clenched the reigns of the horse and stared down at the child before him. Vassil, son of Dark Link and Adina. Now that the child was forced into Link's hand, he couldn't go back to to help them both. He cringed. Link didn't have time for just diddling around. He urged his noble steed, Epona, to go on. Now that the child was in his hands, Link had a job to do: to get Vassil to a safe haven.

Link couldn't believe what had happened earlier. The day was bright like always in Castle Town. People were enjoying their time as usual and there was peace. No one knew where it had a came from, but a bunch of goblins had suddenly attacked Castle Town and they came in hoards too. Not only that, but Orcs attacked as well. Everyone was fighting and winning until three black-armored Beings arrived. They were completely strong. Dealing with them and the rest of the monsters were impossible. Dark ordered Adina to leave with Vassil and for Link to ride with them for protection. Castle Town was in a blaze. The citizens died left and right. The armored demons were stronger to even than that of the Hero himself. Fleeing was the next option when they knew they couldn't do much. That's when Adina and Link fled, but Adina went back to Dark who stayed to fight and to keep the armored ones at bay for their escape. Link couldn't figure out what was happening. Alot happened and it was so sudden.

Arriving in the village of Kakariko, Link met with an old friend there and left the child in his care. Link wanted to stay and take care of the child, but his help was needed elsewhere. After he was assured that Vassil was safe, Link headed back to Castle Town. After that, the three of them weren't seen again.

Years passed.

Vassil was now an adult. White hair and red eyes. Handsome at that. He didn't become the swordsman that his parents wanted them to be, nor did he even know his parents. He was a simple shop owner in Kakariko Village. He sold potions, weapons, even small items and food. He made his living that way. He was told he was adopted and a male named Link brought him here. He asked about his parents, but was only told 'I don't know'. After awhile, he quit asking and lived his life. Vassil is now happily married with a child, a girl. Throughout the years after he had been dropped off by Link in Kakariko, there were no further attacks by the mysterious armored foes. No one knows the reason they attacked, but it left Castle Town in shambles and there were no survivors.

There are many years of peace... But when there is a time of Light, there is a time of Darkness. Now we come to the current timeline.

Now... 200 years pass on by...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I finally posted the Prologue to the Sequel! Took a while, right? I'm really sorry. I've been quite busy and inactive. This is just the prologue for now. I know it's short, but don't worry. It'll get better! Also, I'm going to be alittle more in depth and travel though temples and such like the games. I missed you all!<strong>


	2. Hyrule's Hero

~Hyrule's Hero~

Two hundred years since the incident in Castle Town. Of course, everything was rebuilt, renewed, refurnished, and things of the sort. The dark things that happened that day became legend. Some people called it the Hyrule Slaughter, others called it the Black Blood Massacre. The story of the bloody battle from back then is now read as bedtime stories, but without the graphic details. Because it was so long ago, alot of things have been forgotten as well. Since then, nothing had happened and Hyrule was in a long standed peace.

-o-o-o-o-

The sun was rising beyond the horizon. The citizens of Kakariko Village awoke at the sound of a roosters cry. The villagers began work early weather they had farms or had to leave the village to transport materials or food. Kakariko was a lively place. The children always played around between their chores, but there was one person who was a constant daydreamer. A young girl in her teen years. Her hair was a long silky purple and her eyes were a deep red. Red eyes were a family lineage from one part of her family that led all the way back to two hundred years. This girl is named Janus and she was born down a line of hard workers and swordsmen. Instead of working, she picked up a sword. Janus believed in protecting the people she cared for.

Janus was a young beauty. Her smile alone was able to calm anyone in the village with a distressed heart. By protecting the whole village from ruffians who tried to steal and take over Kakariko, the villagers had their complete trust in her. But... Her sword skills were only able to scratch the surface. If a bigger monster were to attack, her skills would not be able to save everyone. Everyday, she trains herself.

After some hours of self-training, Janus sits on a barrel nearby and takes a break. Her crimson hues looked up to bright, now blue, sun-lit sky. It was beautiful.

The chattering of a few villagers caught her attention. It was between to men. There was a male who had just finished loading jars into an open-faced carriage and the two business men were just talking about miscellaneous things. In reality, because she wanted to protect Kakariko, Janus had never been out there in the vast world.

"Are there really monsters out there?" said the man who own the local shop in Kakariko.

The man who road the carriage, nodded. "Yeah. I barely made it here. But now, having to be careful with the cargo, it'll be really hard to get back to Castle Town."

Janus' eyes slightly widened. This was her first time hearing such news that she stood up right away. This was her chance! Maybe she could become this man's body guard and be able to go out. But then, what about the village.

"I can't... Just leave them..."

"You should take this opportunity."

Janus turned to see her father standing behind her. "P-Papa!"

He let out what seemed like a gallant laugh. "I've known for awhile that you yearn to explore the world and to sharpen your sword skills. By the look I just saw in your eyes, you're ready. Don't worry about us here. With all of us together, we can do anything."

"Papa..." she smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you. You just said what I needed to hear to move on." Janus' smile was wide and happy. She hugged her father and when walking over to the business men, she gave a wave to her father.

"See you, Janus." her father whispered to himself.

Janus interrupted the men for a bit and asked the male that was supposed to carry the cargo to Castle Town that she could travel with him for protection purposes. After hearing from the shop owner about her reputation, the man quickly took Janus up on her offer.

-o-o-o-o-

Being the first time in the fields of Hyrule, Janus felt eccentric. Even the cargo man could see it on her face. The field was also dangerous as much as it was beautiful. Once in awhile they had to stop whenever some small fry goblins came around to attack them. Janus' novice skills with the sword, however, was actually able to get the job done. When she killed off some goblins, she would hop back into the carriage and sit beside the man. From Kakariko to Castle Town, Janus killed off goblins and also had a few conversations with the cargo man. When finally reaching destination, Janus hopped of the carriage and waved toward the man.

"You saved me from alot of hassle and possibly death. Thank you, young lady. Allow me to pay you for yo-"

Janus stopped the man from speaking with just the raise of her hand. "No need. You paid me enough just by taking me along with you. Thank you." she nodded her head to him.

The man simply smiled and nodded back and took himself and the carriage and went on his merry way through the town. Castle Town was quite busy and everyone seemed like they were in a hustle. The style of clothing was different from her own native-looking ones. With her sword attached to her belt on her lower back, Janus began taking a stroll through town. The townsfolk were quite nice, but once she hit the market area, many sellers approached her trying to sell her food and misc items. She felt a bit pushed and some people had even gotten rude to her. She wasn't used to the town life, but it wasn't bad either. Janus enjoyed the loud, energetic folk.

Reaching to the side of the belt, Janus grabbed a brown pouch that had been tied with a draw strong. She pulled the bag open, viewing many colored jewels, Rupees.

"This should be enough for a stay at an Inn tonight. I'll return home in the morning."

Before she decided to go find an Inn, Janus decided to continue looking around town. She wanted a souvenir to bring back home with her and something had caught her attention. Janus had went into a clothing store and there was just one set of clothes that she couldn't take her eyes off of. It seemed really fitting for a girl who was practicing swordsmanship, or so she thought. She dug into her rupee pouch and counted how much she had. Luckily, she could afford it and the Inn, only to leave her with a measly 142 rupees left. She didn't know how much an Inn was, but if it was more than she were to predict, than she could use the rest of what she had left of her rupees.

-o-o-o-o-

Nightfall. The town was much quieter that earlier, but there was still a minimal chatter. Janus stayed at an Inn that was cheaper than she had originally thought. She tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. She was completely too excited to even get five minutes in. She had a wonderful time throughout the day, seeing fresh faces and new scenes that she had only dreamed of. It had taken awhile before her eyes slowly went into rest mode.

-o-o-o-o-

Morning arrived. Janus was used to getting up early, so as soon as the sun rose, her eyes slowly opened. For awhile, she laid there, staring at the ceiling. Reality suddenly hit her and she shot up.

"Oh yeah. I'm in Castle Town." she looked out the window and softly smiled.

She got ready for the day, wearing her knew outfit. It was really comfortable and fit, even stretchable. It was a one piece outfit that came with tight black shorts. The main outfit's length stopped at her thighs It was long-sleeved and underneath it was silver mythril mail. Her bust stood out with this outfit, but it wasn't intentional. On her feet were flat black sandals; and around her ankle, up to her calves, were white bandage wraps. Around her waist was her brown belt which held her bag of rupees and latched on the back of the belt was her sword in it's dull red hilt. One would think she looked like some ninja because the outfit wasn't the type of wear that a swordsman would wear.

Janus stood outside of the gates of Castle Town and stared up at it. It was sad that her time here was short, but she knew that she had to return home to protect the villagers. Walking would take longer than a carriage. Trying to calculate when she might make it back to Kakariko, she just assumed nightfall.

"Hyrule is so vast." Janus looked up and looked to the sky. "It seems so much bigger than the view from Kakariko." she couldn't help but give off a little laugh.

Janus' day dreaming was broken by the scream of a child. She quickly turned. What was this child doing out in the dangerous fields? She was being chased by an orc and man was the orc big. The orc was the biggest monster she had ever seen, but she couldn't ignore the child in danger. Janus ran over to danger.

"Over here!" Janus called out, pulling out her sword and pointing it to the orc who had now stopped and looked at her. Janus looked to the child who had then tripped. "Get out of here! Get to Castle Town!" Janus warned.

The child was tool scared to even get up and this caused Janus to run over to the child, but as soon as she moved, the orc moved. This orc had some intelligence. It knew that Janus was headed to help the child, so it countered her. The orc was fast for it's size. It casted a shadow over Janus. It stood in front of her. Her eyes widened. Up close, it was bigger than she had originally thought. The orc let out a cry before lifting up it's huge hands and bringing them down toward Janus. She snapped out of it and started to run. She was able to dodge a direct it, but the force of the orcs blow to the ground caused her to lift off the ground and then crash into it. This stunned her for awhile.

"Mmmn..." she groaned slowly lifting up. Janus was dirty and a little bruised. Before she even had a chance to even move, the tall shadow had already casted over her again. The orc was quick.

Janus held up her hands to defend herself and as soon as the orc was about to bring its heavy hands upon her, they could here the sound of a battle cry from behind the orc. Looking up, Janus could seen a form twisting up in the air and bring their sword down the orcs back. The sun in the backdrop covered up the identity of this person. When the mystery swordsman landed on the ground, the orc swung it's arm around to counter attack, but the man was too swift. He already appear between the orc and Janus. He slashed his sword vertically and the sword struck so deep that the orc had already fallen and died from the male's attack.

"Wow..." Janus spoke, under her breath.

The silhouette of the male standing before her seemed so... cool. She couldn't keep her eyes away from him. The man turned and held out his hand to her. His voice sounded heroic, but soothing as well.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

For awhile, Janus didn't answer. She sat there in awe before finally shaking her head to snap out of it and placed her hand in his. "Y-Yes."

Standing up, Janus was now able to see the male clearly. He had shirt blonde hair, covered by a long hat. His bangs showed and they were parted evenly to the side. He wore a green tunic and on his back was a sword and shield. He had pointed ears like an elf. What caught her eye most was his clear blue eyes.

"Good." the male turned to the little child who seemed safe and sound. He walked over to her and bent down. "I'll get you home, okay? Don't worry, the bad guy is gone now." he gave the child a reassuring smile. The kid seemed to understand the mysterious man and the male took the child in his arms and looked to Janus. "I'll take you as well. You seem to be wounded."

"I-I'm fine." Janus replied right away. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Link." the male said with a smirk.

"Link..." she muttered and then, in an energetic way as if she wasn't hurt, she took his free hand and stared at him straight in the eye. "Please, let me be your apprentice!"

There was a land stand in silence before Link reacted to Janus. "Wh-What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Sorry that chapter 1 was very very late. I've been working. _ And for now, I started off slow, so I hope you all stay turned for later chapters (that may come in late again). It'll get more interesting, you'll see~<strong>


	3. The Princess and the Tale

~ The Princess and the Tale~

There was a slight gust of wind and a silence in the great fields of Hyrule. The child within Link's arm looked up to him and he stared to the woman in front of him. Janus' ruby red eyes peered to the male's blue ones. Her expression was one of determination.

"Please. Allow me to be your apprentice. Your skills are amazing!" Janus spoke out to the green-clothed lad.

"I'm not sure. My skills aren't even that great enough to even be called a master." he smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head with his free arm.

Link was very modest. He was great with a sword, but he didn't like to say that to himself because he didn't want to seem conceited. Anyone else would say otherwise, though. Link has saved many people in Hyrule with his sword.

"A-Anyway. I have to go to the castle, so I don't have ti-"

Suddenly, Janus' face was so close to Link's that it made him cut his sentence short. "I'll go with you. Please. I'm really determined to learn more and to save people."

Link couldn't help but smile. He couldn't say no to a face like that, plus, her will to save others seemed real. He agreed, but only for her to come along. He still didn't want to teach her how to fight. Not yet, anyway.

Link and Janus, along with the child, went back to Castle Town where the child was finally able to reunite with her parents. Of course, the child got scolded for running off, but the look on Janus and Link's face looked relieved. The Hero eyed Janus for a bit and then turned, facing the direction of the castle.

"Hyrule Castle... Finally made it here." Link muttered.

When Link began to walk, Janus quickly followed him. The castle was just on the edge of Castle Town, so it didn't take long to reach destination. When reaching the castle gates, Link took out a paper and showed the guard that was upholding the gate. It was a summons letter. Janus didn't know what it said, but it was able to let them both go through the gate. Of course, there was a bit of trouble with Janus being there, but Link told the guard that she was with him.

The castle was really beautiful. It was tall and white. Alot of greenery surrounded the castle and there was also alot of life. Flower, trees, bunnies, insects; all of it was amazing. Janus couldn't help but smile about the whole thing. It was one thing to leave Kakariko and finally see Hyrule and Castle Town, but being inside the castle gates and actually being able to see how royalty was like was even more exciting. Janus' adrenaline rose, but before she could even call out how happy she was, her and Link reached the castle doors. Boy, were they huge. She expected no less from a castle, though. Janus looked to Link. He looked nervous, but also a bit amused? Had he actually been to castle before? He also seemed kind of new to it. She wanted to ask him if he had ever been to the castle before, but instead, she just gave him a suspicious look. Who was this guy really? Now Janus was just off topic.

The doors to the castle opened before them. Inside was completely grand. Janus and Link were in awe. Below them was a long red carpet with gold trimmings atop a floor of shiny, non-slick cream-colored tile. Red and gold seemed to be the theme of the castle. Led by a guard, Janus and Link made their way to the castle's throne room. The taps of their feet when they walked toward the thrown room echoed through the halls. The presence within the throne room could even hear the visitors. The doors to the room opened. This room, of course, was huge. Standing in the middle of the throne room was a slender woman with a long royal dress with the designs of Hyrule especially the Triforce that Janus had only heard in stories. Her eyes were also a blue color and her hair was a fine blondish-brown, silky and long to the top of her back. She stood there, being aware of their presence.

"Welcome travelers. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." she gave an elegant smile and walked toward the two. "It must have been a surprise to receive a letter from me, but I didn't suspect you'd bring someone else with you." The princess turned her gaze toward Janus and then back to Link who spoke next.

Link nodded. "Initially, the letter was for the elder of my village, but his age allows him not to travel, so I came in his stead." he peered to Janus, who in turn, looked back to him. "And on my way here, I met up with Janus."

"Yes. I wanted to tag along because he's amazing with a sword. I hope to learn alot from him." Janus added in. Her words caused Zelda to give off a small chuckle.

"I see. Your meeting may have been by the fate of the Goddesses." Zelda looked up to the stained windows of the throne room. "It is also the fate of the Goddesses that you were chosen to come here, Link." she looked back to him. "I have a request. But, I'd like you to hear this story first."

Link looked to the princess for a bit. He was very chivalrous. Not only could he save people, but he'd also do anything he can to help Hyrule in any way. Link nodded to the princess. Zelda smiled lightly, happy to see that he'd agree to listen to her, but as soon as she smiled, her facial expression grew serious. She looked bac up to the window.

"There's a legend of a battle here in Hyrule 200 years ago. It was a completely bloody massacre. According to survivors who were able to write their experiences down using the old Hylian language, they say the war was led by three monsters in armor. Hyrule suffered for years and years, but one day, the monsters disappeared and Hyrule was able to rebuild Castle Town which was completely leveled. But, as there was three monsters, there were three heroes at the time when the attack started. As hard as they fought lost and perished in battle." Zelda looked to the two before her. "The fate the Goddesses brought you two here... And I believe you both may be the descendants of the the heroes from back then. So, hear my plea..." she paused. "There's a darkness hovering over Hyrule right now, though it's unnoticed. I believe the monsters from the past have emerged once more and are lying dormant. Please, save Hyrule from another bloody war and save this world from destruction. I know this is alot to ask, but please..."

With their hearts set on helping people and this beautiful world, with no hesitation, Link and Janus agreed. This left Zelda with a happy and relieved expression.

"Thank you..."

-o-o-o-o-

That night, Link and Janus stayed in the castle. Janus stayed in the room next to the hero. Her eyes looked out the room window. After Zelda had asked them to help save Hyrule, she felt like things have just gotten bigger, but she had no regrets. Zelda mentioned what they should do first. Her and Link were supposed to go to a place in a forest to the west. It was some sort of temple called the Seraphime Temple. Apparently, Link's village is located outside of the forest. Seraphime Village it was called. Janus was excited to finally set out tomorrow. She felt like she was doing something so much more bigger for the people of Hyrule. She was happy about it. A smile formed on her lips.

Janus changed into a single white night gown provided by a maid of the castle. She laid in bed, hands behind her head, thinking before falling asleep for the night.

Link was already in bed, changed into night clothes as well. He was thinking about what had just happened through the day. He turned to his side. He knew it was going to be a long journey and he didn't mind it at all. What he was worried about was Janus. Her skills with a sword was that of a novice, but her heart was in the right place. Still, as a warrior, he worried for her safety. There are stronger monsters out there than the orc they had encountered earlier that day. Link wasn't much of a worrier when it came to him traveling alone. It wasn't that he didn't want a travelling partner, heck, travelling can get lonely and he enjoys company, his personality was just the way it was. Of course, he didn't think of her as a burden at all. Janus showed skill and if worked on, she'd be great with her sword. Her heart was set on helping Hyrule and that in itself is a huge plus. She had a heart of determination and courage and that's what the world needs when it comes to being a hero.

"Tomorrow we go to Seraphime. I didn't think I'd return home so quickly, even for just a visit. As I recall..." he thought in his head. "Walking, it takes a couple of days. So we'll need plenty of water and some food before we go."

For some reason, Link felt the need to calculate what they should do tomorrow to get ready for the following day. Among his thoughts, his eyes grew heavy. Link didn't even know when he actually fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-

Changing their clothes back to their original wear, Janus and Link were ready for the day ahead of them They started as soon as the sun rose. An early start was for the best, they'd be taking breaks anyway. The Princess Zelda provided them with their basic needs of food and drink and also offered them some advice.

"You'll be travelling far, not just this time but around all of Hyrule. In a short distance from here, as I know you have seen, Link, there is a ranch. Give them this." -she handed Link an envelope- "It's letter addressing them to lend you a horse. I can't ask for too much, so I hope one will be enough." she looked to Janus. "It will take some time, but I know you both can do it. I will also be helping you in my own way. Be careful."

Janus smiled to Zelda. "Thank you. You've done so much for us already."

"She's right. A room to sleep in, food, water, and even this letter for a horse. Thank you."

Zelda, on the inside, felt a bit bashful, but as a princess, she didn't want to show it. "Anything for our Heroes. Be safe on your journey."

"We will. Thanks again." Janus spoke and then looked to Link ready to go.

Link looked back to Janus. As if they were able to read each others mind, they knew it was time to set out. With a final wave to Zelda, the Heroes set out on a journey to save the beautiful land of Hyrule.

* * *

><p><strong>As an apology for being late on the last chapter, I thought I'd start the new one right away. So here it is! I hope you like this new chapter. I wanted Janus to be the type to be able to fight for herself instead of being the girl who always has to be saved. No Mary Sues here! Lol. Thank you for those who are taking the time to read this.<strong>


End file.
